SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide coordination and oversight of all activities of the Projects and Cores, and will maximize synergistic interactions among Project Leaders, Core Directors, and laboratory personnel. The administrative component will provide fiscal management, clerical and organizational support. The Administrative Core will provide guidance for conflict resolution and resource allocation. Fiscal management will include oversight of project and core budgets in accordance with policies and procedures of Columbia University and the NIH, as well as oversight of staff appointments, salaries and fringe benefits. To facilitate integration of the program and effective communication among its various members, the Administrative Core will organize monthly meetings of all Program participants for research presentations. The Administrative Core will also organize executive meetings, which will be limited to the Executive Committee (Drs. Gautier, Baer, Rabadan, Symington, and Zha). Finally, the Administrative Core will establish mechanisms for review of the Program Project by the Advisory Board. The Administrative Core will also facilitate interactions between individual projects and scientific cores B/C and the facilities in place at the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Administrative Core has the following specific aims: 1) Coordination of the overall program by supporting the organization of the program and implementing mechanisms for effective interaction among its personnel and by coordinating the interactions between projects, cores and existing facilities at the Cancer Center; 2) Review of the Program Project by the Advisory Boards to evaluate ongoing progress of each Project, review the functionality of the Cores, and provide advice on future research directions. The administrative core services are therefore an integral and essential part of the Program to function as an integrated, efficient unit.